emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7406 (22nd January 2016)
Plot Ashley and Laurel ask Cain about renting Mulberry Cottage but he refuses, saying that Debbie will return at some point. Robert tries to encourage Aaron to tell Chas about Gordon but he refuses. When Robert leaves the room, Aaron slips out the house. Kirin overhears Vanessa defending him to Leyla over fatherhood. Moira encourages Cain to call Debbie and find out before making a final decision on Mulberry Cottage. Carly is smug about her date with Duncan. Robert returns to The Woolpack looking for Aaron and is horrified to learn that Gordon is buying into the pub. Finn discovers that Duncan is married when he notices him drop a wedding ring in the toilets. Kirin decides to take Johnny for the full day tomorrow and books Vanessa into a spa. Robert tracks Aaron down at the hospital, referring to him as his boyfriend for the first time to a nurse. Kirin is anxious as Nikhil informs him that the factory's main buyer wants to meet him tomorrow about stocking Granny Clegg's Cordials. Robert informs Aaron that Gordon is buying into the pub and tries to get Aaron to open up to Chas. He insists he can't and is still planning to leave. Having called Debbie and found out that Sarah is already settling into a new school, Cain hands the keys for Mulberry Cottage over to Ashley and Laurel. Carly and Tracy unite, taking Duncan's van keys and steal the wine from the back. Chas, Gordon, Doug and Diane celebrate in the pub. Carly and Tracy are pleased with their plan to make money, but Finn warns Carly that Duncan better not go to the police reminding Carly that she's on a suspended sentence. Robert tells a shocked Gordon that he knows what he did and calls him sick. Nikhil and Leyla kiss passionately after their date. Robert warns Gordon that he knows he raped Aaron and demands that he leave of his own accord or he'll make him. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast *Duncan - Richard Southgate *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Nurse - Anna Denise Whelan Locations *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Exterior, public bar, gents toilets and car park *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and stairs *David's Shop - Shop front *Café Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Accident and Emergency ward reception and hospital room *The Grange - Rear exterior and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden Memorable Dialogue Robert Sugden: "I know what you did." Gordon Livesy: "What?" Robert Sugden: "You're sick!" --- Robert Sugden: "You raped him! And now you're just gonna walk back to his life like it's never happened." Gordon Livesy: "What?! Are you out of your mind?" Robert Sugden: "You must've known this day was gonna to come. You leave now, or I'll make you leave." Gordon Livesy: "I don't know what you are talking about, an' neither do you. I'd be very careful what you said if I was you." Robert Sugden: "You might be better off if that cancer comes back and finishes you, before someone else gets the chance to." Notes *A delivery man is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,610,000 (22nd place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes